Tell Me What Boy You're
by Daisy Purplelady
Summary: [PROLOG] if the first time it was you, then the second is you, and the third is you too, fourth ... until I count down, everything is you ... Love jerk!;[EXO;Crack Pair/KrisYeol],{ENJOY AND REVIEW }
1. PROLOG

**Daisy** _present_

 **.**

 **"Tell Me what Boy You're"**

 _ **.**_

 _ **KrisYeol~**_

 _ **.**_

 **BL,Rated T(but, can changed anytime XD LOL)**

 **.**

 _If the first time it was you, then the second is you, and the third is you too, fourth ... until I count down, everything is you ... Love jerk!_

 **.**

Park Chanyeol. Name-tag barunya di sekolah asramanya yang juga baru. Ada rasa bahagia tersendiri terselip dihatinya saat memakai name-tag baru yang dipakainya kini. Kadang entah mengapa secara tidak sadar ia akan memandanginya dengan takjub seolah name-tag itu adalah hal menakjubkan yang pernah ia lihat di dunia ini.

"Chanyeol-ah maaf memberitahumu mendadak mungkin Mama dan Papa tidak akan kembali ke Korea sampai kamu menerima hasil raportmu di akhir tahun" seorang yeoja berumur sekitar lima puluhan disampingnya mengatakanya dengan penuh rasa sesal seakan benar-benar meninggalkan Chanyeol lama.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengerti dengan situasi keluarganya yang cukup sibuk, "tidak apa Ma, aku bisa menunggu" tersenyum manis, seakan ia menerima apapun yang dikatakan asal oleh Mama-nya dan itu memang tak masalah baginya.

Suasana seakan menjadi canggung lagi untuk memihak keduanya. Mama-nya yang seakan menyesali apa yang telah dikatakanya kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang menyesali menjadi orang yang seperti ini.

"em, apa aku bisa menelpon?" dan wanita itu tersenyum menenangkan kekhawatiran yang ditimpakan seutuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"tentu saja Chan. Kapan saja- lakukanlah jika kamu merindukan kami" dan Chanyeol terbawa suasana hangat oleh senyum Mama-nya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya mobil merah itu berhenti di depan sebuah sekolah asrama terkenal di Seoul, _SM High School_.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka bisa berada disini setelah bertahun-tahun memimpikan sekolah itu saat di China dulu. Ia menyukai dimana saat-saat para pelajar bermain dan bercanda bersama. Ia jadi merindukan teman-temanya di China.

"mau Mama antar?" tawar Mama-nya dengan senang hati. "tidak perlu Ma, sampai disini saja. terimakasih" dan Mamanya perlahan melangkah mendekatinya mencium dahinya dan tersenyum cerah secerah kilauan matahari hari ini.

"oh ya, kapan Mama berangkat?"

"besok Lusa, akan kuhubungi Chanyeol. Cepatlah beradaptasi dan cobalah sebaik mungkin disini. Mama akan mendukungmu" dan kembali satu kecupan singkat di dahinya sambil tersenyum wanita itu melangkah kembali ke mobilnya.

"Jangan khawatir Mama baik-baik saja. Mama akan menelpon sesampai dirumah" dan kalimat itu menjadi akhir dari perbincangan mereka di tahun ini.

Chanyeol merasa sedih dan bingung. Ia tidak akan bertemu Mama dan Papa-nya lagi kecuali akhir tahun dan itu sangat lama. Orang tuanya akan kembai ke China sedangkan ia akan ada di Korea? Sendirian? Dan fakta itu mengagetkanya.

"sampai bertemu di akhir tahun Mama. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu" dan perlahan walaupun enggan mobil itu akhirnya memacu dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian disana.

~o0o~

Chanyeol kaget dengan peraturan disini. Ia baru tiba dan langsung saja diberikan kunci kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan nomor "0061" yeah, nomor itu cukup berada diposisi awal.

Dan setelah masuk, tanpa menata barang sedikitpun ia berlari ke kelas barunya karena sudah terlambat dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Yang paling membuat Chanyeol terkejut adalah,

"mengapa siswa baru tidak diberi waktu untuk beristirahat dan beradaptasi selama sehari?"

Dan itulah yang dipikirkanya sejak tadi masuk kesini dan bertemu seorang guru yang nyatanya adalah wali asrama-nya yang langsung memberikanya kunci dan langsung menyuruhnya pergi kekelas.

Chanyeol akhirnya dengan tersenggal dan berlari ke lantai bawah menuju kekelasnya.

Tok…tokk…

Selama menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun saat itu.

Dan akhirnya seorang guru wanita muda berumur sekitar tiga puluhan mungkin atau antara itu tersenyum kearahnya membuat semua rasa gugupnya menguar entah kemana.

"anak baru? Pindahan kan? Silahkan masuk" dan perlahan Chayeol menggiring paksa kakinya yang seakan ingin lari saat itu juga melihat tatapan yang diberikan teman sekelasnya dan…

"Hai…Aku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol… Mohon bantuanya"

Perkenalan konyolah yang mengawali harinya.

Dan ia duduk bersama seorang namja manis yang berasal dari China katanya.

~o0o~

"Bye.. Luhan, terimakasih hari ini aku berhutang padamu" Chanyeol sampai didepan pintu kamarnya dan berpisah dengan Luhan yang kamarnya masih berada di lantai tiga.

"ini kamarmu? Kau tahu siapa roommate-mu?" Luhan bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak dan ujung matanya yang cantik itu melirik kearah papan nama di depan kamar yang menunjukkan kepemilikan.

Chanyeol ikut menoleh dan ia tersenyum, "Kris Wu kan? Aku belum tahu orangnya tapi yang penting aku tahu namanya. Hahha nama itu terlihat sangat cool" dan Chanyeol tertawa lirih setelahnya dan Luhan ikut tersenyum, "kalau mau tahu, dia tadi yang duduk di belakang sendiri, orangnya tinggi rambutya pirang dan dia menyebalkan" Luhan seakan menghujamkan semua perkataanya begitu saja dan Chanyeol kembali dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah manisnya.

"yeah, itu sudah bisa ditebak" Luhan menoleh dan mendengus dengan kesal, "dulunya dia adalah roommate-ku, kalau kau mau tahu sekedar informasi. Dia orang yang menakutkan." Luhan menerawang dimana hari-harinya terasa mencekam antara aura dingin dan kegelapan yang menyeretnya.

"pulang ke kamar asrama adalah neraka bagiku dulu… dia tidak sopan"

Tekk..tekk..

Ehem…

Luhan dan Chanyeol terlonjak mendengar sebuah deheman yang sangat tak asing lagi bagi Luhan dan fakta itu membuat langkah kakinya berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol dan pemuda yang dulu merupakan roommate-nya itu tanpa sepatah katapun.

Chanyeol mengerjab sesekali mengintip untuk menatap wajah tampan bak seorang model yang sekarang ini ada didepanya.

Dan Chanyeol merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan dulu saat mata elang yang memancarkan sejuta kegelapan itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia yang semula masih berani mengintipnya lewat lirikan kini mulai berhenti menatapnya dan Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak akan menatap pria itu lagi apalagi tepat dimatanya.

 _Chanyeol tahu mengapa…_

Dan tanpa sepatah katapun kaki panjang pria itu melangkah lebar dan tenang melewati Chanyeol dengan sejuta perasaan panik yang ia rasakan.

Pria pirang itu benar-benar tak menyuruhnya masuk atau mengatakan sebuah sapaan nan murah _"hai"_ untuk siswa baru yang faktanya tidak tahu apapun- lalu Chanyeol harus bagaimana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan tak mengenakkan muncul dibenaknya, berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai menggerogoti hampir separuh jiwanya, membuatnya mendesis untuk pengalihan.

 _Haruskah ia masuk? Ia merasa seperti seorang maling yang menyelundup kedalam kamar orang padahal ini kamarnya juga._

 _Apakah pria itu akan membiarkanya tidur dikamar yang sama denganya?_

 _Apakah pria itu akan merasa senang dan nyaman saat Chanyeol berada disekitar ruang lingkupnya?_

 _What The Hell..._

 _Apakah semua yang Chanyeol fikirkan menjadi sia-sia?_

 _-Ya,tentu saja-_

Dan sebuah jawaban bantuan dari dewa batinya membuatnya gemetar dengan sendirinya.

"apakah bisa?"

"tentu saja Chanyeol, tendang saja pantatnya kalau dia tidak sopan padamu" dan Chanyeol dengan segala perasaan tak menentunya menyeretkan kaki panjangnya lebar-lebar agar terlihat setenang mungkin. Dan dengan leher jenjangnya ia menengok kedalam sebelum jari-jari kakinya menyentuh ujung area kegelapan itu.

Chanyeol mendapati si Kris Wu itu sedang tiduran di atas ranjang miliknya sendiri sambil memainkan handphone-nya dengan asal-asalan. Bermain sebuah game angry bird yang sama sekali tidak diperhatikanya karena ia asal-asalan menyentuh _touchscreen_ -nya.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar itu akhirnya dan benar dengan semua perkataan Luhan. Seketika Chanyeol merasa bulu-bulu kulitnya minta diperhatikan karena kedinginan. Saat Chanyeol masuk, jendela samping tempat tidurnya menghembuskan angin terlalu kencang.

Chanyeol mendengus dengan kesal padahal anginya tidak lari kearahnya saja tetapi fokus ke Kris-Kris itu. Tapi kelihatanya si _pria-yang-katanya-tidak-sopan_ itu benar-benar mengabaikanya.

Brakk…

Chanyeol sengaja menutup pintu jendela tersebut dengan keras dan Kris memperhatikanya dengan sebuah umpatan _"brengsek"_ yang membuat Chanyeol seketika tetap terdiam ditempat tanpa berniat untuk pergi setelah mendengar ucapan tidak sopan dari orang yang sama tidak sopannya.

"apa kau ingin minta perhatian? Jangan merusak sarana-prasarana disini. Semuanya bukan milikmu" suaranya terdengar membentak dengan menahan segala amarah yang mungkin akhirnya meletup-letup juga.

Chanyeol gugup. Hatinya terasa pecah dan mengkerut didalam sana membuatnya sesak. Seumur-umur yang namanya dimarahi dan dibentak ia baru sekali ini dan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

"apa itu buruk?" Chanyeol menantang, terlihat benar-benar mencari perhatian yang berlebihan pada Voldemort tua Bangka tak tahu diri itu.

Kris mendengus kesal lalu melempar tak niat handphone-nya agar tidak menimbulkan kerusakan dan bunyi yang berlebihan. Kris tidak suka ada orang-orang yang berlebihan seperti Chanyeol didepanya.

Dari Chanyeol yang bergerak mundur dua kali lipat dari langkah kaki Kris yang pendek membuat bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman seringai kecil.

Chanyeol merasa orang ini benar-benar tidak sopan dari cara tersenyum saja Chanyeol sudah tahu Kris bukanlah orang yang baik-baik.

"h-hey!" Kris menekan, terlalu keras _brengsek_ batin Chanyeol mengumpat dengan keras. " _Sialan!_ Ap-apa yang kaulakukan" Chanyeol mengumpat, mencoba mendorong lebih keras doronganya dari yang sebelumnya.

Kris datang dengan cepat, dunianya seakan diputar saat menghirup aroma dingin dan manis dari Chanyeol. Pria itu mencoba menahan gejolaknya untuk tidak menyambut sorotan panas dari dalam nyali terbesarnya.

Chanyeol masih mengumpat, berkali-kali untuk mencoba mengingatkan Kris apa yang telah dilakukanya. _Gila! Ini gila! Lebih dari sekedar Gila!_

Kris menekanya lagi, menekan dinding dingin dibelakang Chanyeol. Membuatnya terpojok dengan pose gila. Kris kembali menghirup aroma manisnya Chanyeol dan instingnya bekerja lebih cepat dari apa yang diperkirakanya.

 _Ap-apa?!_

 _Basah…dan, terasa asing…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _It's my first post here..._

 _sorry for typo, sorry for everything..._

 _my fanfiction it's really look weird :3_

 _cause, saya sendiri gk bisa ngrasain apa ini :"3 prolog udah ancur apalagi seterusnya :v_

 _sejauh mana kalian bisa ngira saya melanjutkan ini? semuanya tergantung kalian :) karena ini yg pertama saya minta bantuanya..._

 ** _please give me review :"3_**


	2. First, I don't know anything

**Daisy** _present_

 **.**

" _ **Tell Me What Boy You're"**_

 _ **[chap.1]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KrisYeol~**_

 _ **.**_

 **BL,Rated T(but, can changed anytime XD LOL)**

 **.**

 _If the first time it was you, then the secod is you, and the third is you too, fourth... until i count down, everything is you... Love jerk!_

 **.**

 **Preview :**

Kris menekanya lagi, menekan dinding dingin dibelakang Chanyeol. Membuatnya terpojok dengan pose gila. Kris kembali menghirup aroma manisnya Chanyeol dan instingnya bekerja lebih cepat dari apa yang diperkirakanya.

 _Ap-apa?!_

 _Basah…dan, terasa asing…_

 **Chapter 1:**

Angin terasa meneduhkan setiap jiwa yang kelaparan. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya keras dan tersenggal. Kakinya terasa bergetar, jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdenyut keras dan sakit. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi di rooftop. Warna cat putih terlihat memudar dan besinya yang menonjol mulai berkarat.

Jantungnya berdenyut dan mengembang bergantian. Angin yang berhembus kasar menerbangkan surai coklatnya membuat Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan dan sexy. _Tidak berguna!_

Tanganya merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan ponsel-nya. Karena ia merasa terhuyung dan membutuhkan pertolongan maka ia harus sembunyi kepada Mama-nya.

"halo Mama" detik keempat Mama-nya menjawab dengan nada antusias berbalik dari nada yang sekedarnya diucapkan Chanyeol. Pria jakung itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendengar keantusiasan Mama-nya. Dalam hati merasa bahagia dan lega.

"Aku merindukanmu" namja itu masih tersenyum, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan lelah.

"apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" nada antara curiga dan tidak sabaran. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Tidak…tidak ada Ma" Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan getaran dalam suaranya yang semakin terdengar parau. Seperti gadis yang sedang menangis karena putus dengan kekasihnya.

Pria itu berulang kali menunduk dan mendongak mencoba menghibur diri.

"ada apa _dear?_ Kamu tidak terdengar baik" _Sialan!_ Karena Mama-nya megenal Chanyeol dengan baik maka ia tidak bisa sembunyi.

 _Jangan mengiterogasiku,kumohon! Aku bisa menangis…_

Chanyeol merengek dalam hati,berharap melihat bintang jatuh di sore hari dan berdo'a agar Mama-nya bisa tetap diam.

Angin kembali berhembus, krystal itu meleleh begitu saja dari hazel coklatnya membanjiri corak sepatunya saat ia menunduk. "Tidak ada Ma," _kumohon_ Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lelah masih mencoba berdo'a. Berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati sorenya. Karena ia ingin menangis dengan tersedak sampai lelah ia memilih utuk memutus sambungan telepon, "sudahlah Ma, aku ada kelas sore ini. Sampai jumpa akhir tahun" katanya memutus panggilan.

Chanyeol tidak pergi dan juga tidak menangis, bohong kalau ia berkata bahwa ia _strong_ yang terjadi sebaliknya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menangis karena dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus melakukan hal semacam itu.

Langkah kaki terdengar memecah keheningan yang dirasakanya, dan Chanyeol tahu dia tidak benar-benar sendiri sedari tadi.

 _Mengawasinya, memandangnya, dan menunggunya_

Chanyeol tahu namja itu dari tadi ada disana tapi ia tidak mengusir, tidak juga marah. _Untuk apa?_ Karena hal semacam itu tidak berguna. Chanyeol seperti babi hutan yang mencari mangsa dan setelah mendapatkanya dia adalah satu-satunya babi hutan yang tidak kelaparan. Dia hanya mencoba bersembunyi dari apapun yang terjadi. _Dia tidak bisa lari lagi_

"hei! Sedang apa sendirian disini?" Chanyeol sudah menduganya suara manis itu mengganggunya-ia benar-benar merasa jengah- ia ingin sendiri tapi pria manis dibelakagnya ini tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang sok tahu dan perhatian. Kalau dia pikir dia siapa? Memangnya siapa dia?

"Hai Luhan hyung~" respon yang cukup baik. Chanyeol memandang pria kecil itu dari atas sampai bawah dan ia menemukan perubahan pada warna rambutnya,merah muda?

"warna yang mengagumkan hyung~ kau sungguh pandai" puji Chanyeol berlebihan sambil menatap pria kecil itu duduk disampingnya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya seperti menemukan hal lain dalam diri Chanyeol "Hei-" teguran itu terdengar menyebalkan,seperti ibu-ibu yang menemukan anaknya menangis meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Chanyeol tidak mau sekarang- _tidak lagi_

"apa kau menangis?" "tch, jangan bercanda" Chanyeol memutar balikkan fakta. Menjadi orang yang sok tegar dan menghadapinya sendiri jelas adalah tipenya. Dia pria tangguh-tipe petarung tap setelah hal…. _tidak! jangan memikirkan hal itu_

Chanyeol berjengit dalam hati saat batinnya kembali mengungkit-ngungkit masaah sepele seperti itu.

 _Sepele?_

Itu tidak bisa dianggap sepele hal seperti itu layaknya seorang psikopat mesum yang memperkosa gadis incaranya tapi dia pria dan _hell~_ si Fucking bastard itu juga pria. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini disebut lazim kecuali para gerombolan mesum yang menatapnya lapar- well, Chanyeol pernah memimpikan hal itu dua hari lalu sebelum keberangkatanya kemari dan itu termasuk mimpi buruk mengerikan yang pernah dirasakanya.

"Chanyeol!" suara itu membentak dengan geram, _terlalu mengintimidasi_ dia fikir dia siapa? Chanyeol tidak berhak dan pria itu juga tidak berhak mendengar curhatanya lagi pula dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

"kumohon~ aku tahu siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini" ujarnya muram

"aku…hanya tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana" nada yang baik untuk menipu Park- kau pria cerdas- tentu saja karena Chanyeol tidak ingin dunia tahu kalau Kris Wu melecehkannya – itu tekanan batin yang melelahkan- _dia tidak akan mau- tidak akan pernah_

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya, tangannya mengepal entah untuk apa. Pria mungil itu terlihat meletupkan emosinya yang sudah mendadak tidak bisa direm.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah –menghibur dengan menipuya adalah hal yang tak buruk- "dia adalah pria _flat_ yang demi Tuhan aku membencinya di dunia ini. Tidak tahu mengapa dia terlihat begitu membenciku"- _terpesona olehku_

"kemarin dia bercerita bahwa Ibunya- orang yang paling dicintainya- meninggal dua tahun lalu saat kunjungan kerja di LA. Dia bilang Ibunya yang sangat keras kepala, seperti anak kecil, tidak mau kalah, dan selalu berhasil mengalihkan semua perhatiannya pada wanita itu begitu membuatnya merindukan sosok itu…" _aku tidak bohong! Kris bilang padaku dengan suara –sial- husky saat lidahnya berhasil membentuk beberapa kissmark untukku kemarin_

 _Flashback~_

" _aku begitu membenci orang sepertimu…" suara husky itu meluncur begitu spontan dari kedua belah bibir yang sialnya sexy itu dan berhembus kearah leher Chanyeol. Reflex pria jakung itu berusaha mencari celah untuk lari,berusaha untuk tidak memekik ataupun berteriak saat lidah itu menyentuh area sensintif tubuhnya~ leher_

" _kumohon~" Chanyeol benci berlutut dan memohon tapi pria itu begitu ingin memaksanya_

 _Ini tidak seperti kisah cinta yang biasa Chanyeol lihat di drama-drama, karena Kris mengendusnya-lehernya- dan menjilatnya kadang menggigitnya tapi gigi taringnya terlalu tajam sehingga melukai leher Chanyeol sehingga pria itu merintih dan kris mengasumsikanya terlalu berlebihan_

" _aku benci orang sepertimu! Kenapa kau tidak mati saja~ kenapa harus aku? Ibuku…" Kris berhenti menjilat,menggigit dan mengendus. Kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi kepala Chanyeol terasa lemas dan ia menjatuhkan kedua tanganya tidak bisa menahan gejolakanya Kris menunduk-ia seharusnya diam-_

 _Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh. Kris melepaskanya tapi pria itu tidak bergerak juga. Ia tetap diam seiring tatapanya pada Kris_

" _Ibuku…sepertimu…dia sudah tidak ada karena kerja sialannya di LA. Dia adalah anak kecil yang keras kepala, tidak mau kalah dan berhasil membuatku menatapnya…"_

" _Hyung…" Chanyeol tidak bisa menjaga suaranya agar tetap biasa, jujur ia sedikit tersentuh dengan cerita Kris itu tapi mengapa? Sial- kenapa Chanyeol jadi begini? Ia tidak pernah ikut campur sebelumnya_

" _hyu-" "aku seharusnya diam~ tch, mati saja kau!"_

 _Flashback End_

"…dan entah kenapa dia bilang Ibunya mirip denganku, dia ingin melupakan sosok itu tapi malah bertemu denganku…jadi," Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menemukan Luhan dengan segala perhatian penuh kepadanya. Dengan ragu Chanyeol menyentuh bekas gigitan Kris semalam dan mendesis sembunyi karenanya.

"jadi…" kalimat yang tidak sabaran… _tidak! Chanyeol tidak akan bilang bahwa Kris melakukan pelecehan padanya…tidak akan!_

"jadi aku harus bagaimana Hyung? Semuanya begitu rumit- aku tidak mengeri apapun tentangnya kupikir karena kau adalah mantan rommatenya jadi kau pasti tahu apapun tenta-"

"siapa bilang kau tidak? Kris- dia bukan tipe yang terbuka!"

"aku terkejut tapi jujur aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Ibunya-keluarganya bahkan dirinya" Luhan memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol

"dan aku begitu terkejut saat kau bilang kris memberitahukanya padamu, ini akan berjalan tenang… _asal, jangan biarkan angin menggores"_

 _Chanyeol tau itu~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

Wah..wah..wah apa ini?

Maaf aku tahu seharusnya ini lebih panjang dari prolognya tapi karena sedikit blank jadi aku cuman ngedapetin ini buat yang terbaik…

Kaget juga jujur aku ngliat respon kalian semua di prolog aku cuman author abal end gaje seumur idup dan respon kalian bikin aku semangat :v

Sebelumnya mau bales review kalian dulu karena gk sepat jadi disini aja ya ^^

untuk reader pertamaku lopyu yah~ Kim Sohyun: nah lo, Chanyeol diapain udah tau kan :v apa yang kamu pikiran? keliatanya bukan :v makasih reviewnya semoga suka~

2\. pujiastuti425: makanya karena jarang kita lestarikan yuk :v makasih udah review semoga suka~

3\. .5: makasih pujianya... nge-fly deh :v haghaghag becanda, makasih reviewnya semoga suka~

4\. Fienyeol: kita sama dong :v Chanyeol mungkin ditakdirkan buat di bottomin :v, makasih udah review semoga suka~

5\. PRae15Cha12: kalo ada kamu pasti semangat kok :v makasih udah review semoga suka~

6\. rajwak31: ya, udah dilanjut kok, makasih udah mau review semoga suka~

7\. septhaca: iya apalagi sama yang lama eu :v btw makasih udah review semoga suka~

8\. parkmihi03: ini udah dilanjut kok, makasih reviewya semoga suka~

9\. guest: euh, nyium bukan yeh :v bahasanya mungkin nanti bakalan aku ringanin lagi :v makasih udah review semoga suka~

10\. ky627: ini udah dilanjut kok, makasih udah review semoga suka~

11\. Stephanie Choi: ngapain ya? udah kejawab dong pastinya :v makasih udah review semoga suka~

12\. people: ih emang dari lahirnya :v digampar yipan :v makasih udah review semoga suka~

13\. hyunn: nado annyeong ^^ nyium kgk ye :v makasih udah review semoga suka~

14\. KRISYEOL-Ship: sebelumya seneng banget bisa ketemu sesama shipper :v menurut kamu ini gimana? btw, thanks for your review, hope you like it!

Okey keliatanya semuanya udah kejawab yah soal adegannya kayaknya apa yang kalian pikirin gk juga deh :v

So, _please give me review again babe ^^_

 _Ppyeong~DAISY not "thor-thor"~_


End file.
